


Stargazing

by wolfprincesszola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, AuntPuffy AU, Big Brother Dream AU, DadSchlatt AU, M/M, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Schlatt, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: Dream had been missing for the whole day and George gets worried. He decides to try and find him. When he finds Dream on the roof, he doesn't know what to think.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Schlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a really bad writer's block. I still am, so sorry! I'll try to update more stories, but I don't know if I can. Thank you for the support you've given me.

“Hey...I got your text, Tubbo. You can’t find Dream?” George asked as soon as he came into the house.

“Yeah, we-....did you run here?”

George was breathing heavily, nodding, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Tubbo shrugged, “No reason, it just seems kinda weird for ‘just friends’ to do.”

George tried to rebut but was breathing too hard to get it through his lungs. Of course, Tubbo would still bring it up after 7 years.

"Tubbo, it's been 7 years."

"Okay? And?" The younger raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't change anything. If anything, you two have been flirting a lot more since you rejected him."

George rolled his eyes, "Tubbo."

"Whatever. Dad and Aunt Puffy's in the other room. Tell them you're here."

George just scoffed, messing up Dream's younger brother's hair up before walking into the living room.

“George….what are you doing here?” Schlatt asked as soon as he caught sight of the teenager.

“Tubbo told me that you guys can’t find Dream. I didn’t see him in school today, so I got worried. I’m here to help you find him.”

Immediately, Schlatt and Puffy gave a look at one another, which George recognized as the same one Tubbo had given him.

“Okay, you can stop that!” George huffed, “Where did you last see him?”

“Going to sleep yesterday. He was missing in the morning, but we all assumed he went to school. Imagine our surprise.”

George sighed, “He's been missing for the whole day. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, so I don't think he'd run away. Alright, can I check his room and see if he left any clues?”

Schlatt nodded, “We’ll be looking around the school for any clues. Feel free to come join us afterward. We're going around the neighborhood to see if anyone else has caught sight of him. It's getting dark.”

“Cool." George smiled as he went up towards Dream's bedroom.

He looked around. It looked the same since the last time he had been in the room. Dream's bed was made and there were fresh clothes on his bed that he hadn’t put away. George looked around his desk, only finding a note written in scribbles.

They were romantic gift ideas by the looks of it. Chocolate, flowers, jewelry, song, etc. Probably for the guy that Dream had said he was desperately in love with.

George rolled his eyes. Dream had been so insistent on him moving on from George. Something that George would never admit hurt him. Because George was in love with his best friend.

He looked around for more clues, as to find where his best friend was.

Dream's iconic green sweatshirt hung from his chair. He never went anywhere without it, whether it was just cold or if he wanted to give it to George. A gesture he did often to tease how big it looks on him.

A breeze came in through the slightly opened window and George fixed his gaze on it.

George pursed his lips as he opened the window all the way before stepping out onto the roof.

As soon as he came out, he called for Dream's name, looking around. No answer came, so he tried to walk around the room. It was pretty dark and he didn’t see where he was going, so of course, he started to trip on one of the roof tiles.

“Woah, woah, woah. That’s really dangerous. What have I said about going onto dangerous things without me next to you?”

Someone had caught him and George looked up to see Dream.

“Hey.” He felt his breath be taken away as he looked into Dream's eyes. “Did I ever mention how good you look in the night?”

“Oh, very funny.” Dream rolled his eyes as he pulled George along towards where he was hidden. A place in the roof which wouldn’t be seen when you come out of the house nor when you came out into the roof. “I’m guessing because you can’t see most of me in the dark?”

George giggled as he sat down next to his best friend, “No, I just think you look really good underneath the moonlight.”

“...oh, well then thank you.”

“So...are you going to tell me what’s up?” George asked as he noticed Dream hadn’t let go of his hand yet.

“What do you mean?”

“Well...for starters, you ditched school and worried everyone for a whole day by disappearing.”

“It’s not like those fuckers care about me anyway. All they do care about is what power I could bring them.” Dream snorted. “Which is why I’m also asking...what are you doing here?”

“I was worried and scared that something had happened. I know that you won’t believe people when they say that they care about you because at the end of the night….you’ve been through some shitty things. I know that you won't admit how bad Schlatt was of a dad to you and how you never wanted Tubbo to feel this way, but they still care about you and Schlatt is trying to become better. Even if that isn't enough to convince you, I’ve been here since the start, haven’t I? And I’m not about to hurt you...so you can trust me.”

Dream was quiet, clenching his jaw as he looked off.

George sighed, “What did you do the whole day?”

Dream shrugged, pointing to a notebook on the side, “Writing.”

George raised an eyebrow and Dream just pulled the notebook away from him and just pushed George to lay down on the roof.

He was pointing at the sky, “Ursa Major’s right there.”

George glanced at the constellation, “It’s quite magical.”

“Will you tell me the story again?”

He looked at Dream in the eyes and sat up, pulling Dream up. George held onto his hands, “Dream….what’s going on?”

“Nothing! Why would anything be going on?”

George just gave him a worried look, “I won’t judge.”

Dream sighed, “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“People leaving me. It just keeps happening. Over and over again. And I don’t know why I’m even telling you now...because I know that one day you’ll leave me too. Because no one….stays for me. Why would they anyway? I’m absolutely golden to everyone at school. Yet, I'm still the manipulative bitch to them. At one point, everyone realizes that I will never change and then they give up. They leave, wanting more than I can give and-”

George just pulled Dream into a hug. “I promise you...I will never leave you. Because when it comes to it, every part of you is amazing. Your flaws and all. Who cares what other people think? As long as I’m here for you, right?”

Dream seemed to stiffen at the hug for a second, but soon relaxed, “I guess.”

“So? Why would that make you skip out on a school day like that?” George asked.

Dream sighed, “As you know...I’ve been….infactuated with a guy.”

George's heart sank. Right. For a second, George had almost forgotten that the guy he was desperately in love with was desperately in love with another.

“Did he hurt you? Quick, tell me the name so I can hunt him down. I-”

“Nothing like that.” Dream chuckled, ruffling George's hair, “I’m just scared that if I tell him...everything will crumble down and he’ll leave. And when he leaves, everyone else will too.”

“I won’t,” George whispered, looking at Dream genuinely. “No matter who it is, I won’t ever leave you.”

“I doubt it.”

“What could make you realize that I’m not lying? That I would do anything for you?”

Dream sighed, laying back on the roof, “So...gonna tell me the story about Ursa Major or what?”

George laid next to him, humoring him as he told the story. At the end, George looked at him, “Are you seriously not gonna tell me who it is? He’s clearly hurting you.”

Dream didn’t say anything, just leaning his head next to George's and pointing to Orion’s belt.

He sighed, “DREAM!”

“Why do you want to know? Because I know that he’ll know as soon as I tell you. And I know I’ll be hurt because he’s desperately in love with someone else. I just don’t know who! I’ve known all my life that we weren’t supposed to be together, but I’m desperately in love with him and that little piece of hope is what is still keeping me going! I...want to move on...but I can’t.”

“Dream…”

“Forget it.”

George looked at Dream with pleading eyes, "Dream...please. Just tell me who it is and I’ll help you.”

And in that moment, George knew that look in Dream's eyes. Dream needed to tell someone, but he was scared.

All George did was place a hand on Dream's shoulder before Dream gave in.

Dream huffed, looking at him, “It’s you….okay? It’s always been you. ever since that first day that I saw you, ever since the first time I asked you out, every single day...I fall in love with you more. And I know it’s not healthy because you don’t love me...but you told me that first day when I was rejected that you’d give us a chance in the coming years. And I’m waiting for that chance, but I know it’s never going to come. And...you’re going to leave me soon….so if you are, please...just do it now. Because I don't want to be stuck in this rut all my life, wondering what we could be.”

George stood there in shock. Dream laid back down, turning away from him.

Dream was...still in love with George.

George gave a small laugh, “I guess that makes the two of us, huh?”

“Just go, George. I don’t want any jokes.” Dream muttered bitterly.

“No, no, Dream, look at me.”

He didn’t move, so George sighed, standing up and making his way to where he was.

Holy shit, George did not think this through. It was really high up.

"Oh boy. I did not think this through. I forgot about my fear of heights." George muttered and Dream sighed, holding out his hand.

He took Dream's hand as he successfully sat back down. He smiled, “Thanks, Dream.”

Dream sighed, nodding. He looked away from George, but was still holding onto his hand so that he wouldn’t fall if he tried to stand up again.

George took the one not holding Dream's hand and used it to help cup his cheek, making him look at George.

Dream wasn’t ready for any sort of rejection, George could tell.

George just leaned in until they were inches apart.

“George, what are you doing?” Dream asked quietly.

“May I?”

Dream didn’t do anything, seemingly frozen.

"It's now or never, Dream." George whispered, "Because...I love you."

All Dream did was close the gap between them. George melted into it and Dream let go of George's hand to pull him closer. George hung his arm from the nape of Dream's neck, going deeper into his kiss. As they realized they needed air, George was the first to pull out.

“I’ve been in love with you since the day you offered a lollipop to me. I wanted to say yes that day you asked me out. But we were so young and everything was terrifying. I was scared that you’d leave me alone. I've been abandoned by a lot of my friends. I didn't know if you would too. So when you talked about you being in love with this other guy, I just thought that you had moved on. But here we are...standing on a rooftop 7 years later and you’re still in love with little old me.”

“You...love me.”

George nodded and Dream laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I love you too.” Dream chuckled as he finally laid back again, pointing to another constellation and George finally listened, helping him name the stories related to each constellation.

**Author's Note:**

> According to ArchiveOfOurOwn statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually give kudos and comment. Please give kudos and comment down below. It's free (you can do it without an account!) and you help support small writers like me. :)
> 
> Follow my tumblr (@wolfprincesszola, my shared blog is @hurricaneonanesthesia) for more!


End file.
